zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Changing Titles
As messy as the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment was, even it wasn´t without it´s luxuries. A sauna and a pool had been installed on the upper floor, which was accessible for all of its inhabitants. For a hot summer day, it was perfect for the dynamic cop duo of Zootopia who had nothing better to do. Sunbathing and swimming without the need to leave the apartment wasn´t a bad idea. At this point, Nick and Judy´s relationship had just gotten warmed up. What started out as a close platonic friendship had escalated into the next level. Even though the same playful banter was still there, one could already see that they were a couple. Judy sat down on carrot-patterned beach towel nearside the pool, while listening to Gazelle on her Ipod. She took off her teal shirt, revealing her brand new red bikini as she put on her sun hat and shades too. Nick was lying next to him, already in his swimming trunks and shades too. He didn´t need music for sunbathing, just lying there calmly was all he needed. She smiled admiringly at how pretty Judy looked in her beach gear. "Is the dry season always this hot in Zootopia?" the rabbit asked as she paused the music. "Yes, sometimes. No wonder pools are installed into every apartment nowadays in here", Nick told. "Dry season is no problem...except for fluffy animals like you", Bucky´s chuckle was heard as he and Pronk were on the sauna behind the pool. "Well it´s the other way around when it´s wintertime, so we´re even", Judy smiled. "We don´t need sauna today, that´s for sure", Nick added. As she was listening to the music, Judy looked through some photos that were on her Ipod. A lot of them were rather fresh, taken since Nick´s graduation and the start of their career together. She could remember how he playfully said "You know you love me" during the time they busted Flash speeding. It wasn´t long after that when their friendship started to get stronger and stronger. Soon it was time for the first date, and Nick moved in with her right after. As he was opening up a can of sunscreen, Nick noticed what she was looking at and went to see too. "Our first ride together. I can still feel the pawpsicle on my face", he remembered the experience too. "And I´m still sorry for that. Should´ve let you drive instead", Judy smiled. "No problem. Ah, we got to know each other so well so soon. We were already an inseparable team back then. Sly bunny and dumb fox", Nick poured some pina colada on Judy´s glass. That reminded Judy of something. "You know, Nick....since we´ve taken a step forward with our relationship, I feel like we should change the titles a bit", she said. "What do you mean?" Nick asked. "Sly bunny and dumb fox. For two animals that defied conformity, it simply isn´t enough that we turn stereotypes around. We should address each other as what we genuinely think of each other", Judy admitted. "I see", Nick grinned a bit. "Just for fun. It´s like another nicknames for us, like how you always call me Carrots", she explained. "Henceforth, you are no longer the sly bunny, but the lovely bunny", the fox declared. "Lovely bunny?" Judy went so red she looked like she got sunburned. "Why not? You are somebody who is beautiful both on the surface and especially on the inside. You´re exactly the kind of person I´ve always wanted for a girlfriend. Not to mention that the relationship with me turned you into a literal lovebunny", the fox smirked. "Looks like Romeo is back in action yet again", Pronk´s voice echoed from the sauna. "Lovely bunny...it´s fine by me. And you shall be dumb fox no more, but darling fox instead. Because that is the only word that can describe you overall", Judy laughed. "Lovely bunny and darling fox. It has a nice ring to it. Sounds good to me", Nick said. "Maybe that´s what you should write on your door instead of your names!" Bucky and Pronk´s laughs were heard. Nick and Judy giggled a bit too. They didn´t mind others joking about their romance. Judy especially had gotten used to getting some odd looks ever since she dreamt about being a cop in her childhood. All that mattered about the relationship was how much they cared about each other. The two left the towels and went on the pool, starting to play with the beach ball there like children. After bouncing it around for a while, the fox and the rabbit went back to swimming calmly in the pool. Judy was delighted as the handsome fox gave her a piggyback ride in the pool too. "Being with you gets better and better every day", she said. "Lovely bunny", the fox winked at her. "Darling fox", Judy answered. She moved herself a bit closer so that she could deliver a tiny kiss on his cheek. Nick smiled in satisfaction. His lovely bunny truly brought out the best summer joys in him. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Summer stories